


Unexpected

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, emma is a shit, pre-SwanQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Emma has lost one of the most important things. Luckily, Regina is there to help.Prompt: Unexpectedly, you lose your job. (Or a loved one. Or something or someone important to you.) What do you do next?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun

Another slow day at the station. Emma can’t really expect much, it’s fucking Storybrooke, this town has less energy than a dead racoon. I mean, even they at least let out an involuntary fart occasionally. 

Emma’s usual day consists of waiting for the phone to ring because some kids egged Mrs Norris’ yard – Wait, is she meant to be the damn cat? Disney doesn’t even own Harry Potter? 

And she knows that for sure because as soon as the villain of the week shit started Emma made sure to research exactly who could be interrupting her breakfast bearclaw. And old Voldy? Not on the list. 

Although, there is a possibility that the town could get bought by Mr Burns and tapped for magical power. Regina will be turned into a very hot and even angrier battery. But it’s easier not to think about that.

The tower of business cards she has been building falls. Again. Bouncing off the other useless crap coating her desk and spilling across the floor. 

She doesn’t even have Leroy to fall back on. He used to be her steady Thursday night date. She’d get a call from The Rabbit Hole, pick him up, throw him in a cell, then sit back and marvel at how creative his comments would get. He must’ve spent hours preparing fresh material for her. She had grown to hate it less than this ass aching boredom.

That hasn’t happened in a while. Not since he’s finally shacked up with Nova and stopped being such a fucking menace. She never thought she would be wistful for the smell of urine and self-loathing wafting through her office door. Now the only source is Emma herself.

Small towns fuck you up, man.

Head thumping down heavily on the desk as she contemplates calling Regina just to start a fight and get her blood pumping. She could probably summon her just by saying her name. She can hear exactly what she’ll say. “Really, Miss Swan? Can’t you show a modicum professionalism for once?” Huh, her internal Regina voice is getting really good. Wait, no, she actually heard that.

“Beetlejuice!” Emma shouts, head shooting off the desk. Through one eye she stares up at Regina, the other covered by a card sticking to her cheek. 

Regina sneers and says, “Pull yourself together. I don’t pay you good money to sit here and nap.”

“You’re right,” Emma acquiesces, peeling the card off and flicking it across the room. Regina’s eyes narrow, suspicious of how easily she gave in, until Emma continues, “You don’t pay me good money. I want a raise.” 

To which, her eyes roll and jaw tightens. “And I would like if you actually did the job you were hired to do. But it seems that we’re all disappointed now, aren’t we, dear.”  
Emma groans internally, and a little externally. She throws up her arms. Feeling alive for the first time all day. “What the fuck else am I supposed to do, Regina? David’s already out patrolling the whole three streets of town.” She uses both hands to show the number, just in case Regina missed it. If she happened to use two middle fingers and a thumb, well that’s just a happy accident. 

Regina scowls and opens her mouth, no doubt to say something cutting and overly personal. She has never been very good at staying behind the line. 

Emma continues before she gets the chance, “It’s also an even month so we don’t even have a new villain to deal with.” She points to wall planner she’d scribbled all over with colour coded gel pens. There’s a legend and everything. Honestly, the shit this town drives her to. The Storybrooke town-wide crises did seem to follow a very cyclical pattern, which was very considerate of them. Hell, even Gold’s been quiet lately, hasn’t been up to any of his usual bullshit. Actually, I haven’t seen him at all in a few weeks. I’m hoping he’s now emulating the beast part of his story and has crawled into a dark cupboard to die. That would really make my year.” 

“The beast never died. In the story, Belle’s love saved him.” She says like it physically pains her, like someone shat in her cereal and she found out the fun way.

“No I mean like he’s like a cat – when they get sick and – it doesn’t even matter. What are you doing here?” 

“Henry is at a sleepover with the Zimmer twins. I cooked too much for just myself and you have the culinary criterion of a starving goat. So here,” Regina says, holding out a Tupperware container Emma has never seen before. It’s so Regina to do something caring and then immediately try to mask it so no one knows she has feelings. She’s such a sap. Like a Gum tree coated in boysenberry brambles and just as cuddly. 

Emma’s chest grows tight and warm. “Oh my god! Where did you find it? I thought it was gone forever.” She cradles the plastic to her chest like she never got to do with Henry. It’s still warm.

“What on earth are you talking about? I brought that from my house. Did you hit your head again? You know not to chase Pongo when he gets loose anymore. He’s just teasing you now.”

“I know, I just, I lost it a while back and I’d given up hope. But, it’s here.” She finally meets Regina’s eyes, tears threatening to break free. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me. Thank you.”

Regina’s eyes soften at the sight. Confusion pulling heavy at her brow. “Emma,” she says like it’s an entire sentence. She cups Emma’s cheek and gently brushes away the tear that falls. “What did you lose?” 

“My will to live.” She can’t quite suppress the grin any longer. It feels shit eating. 

Regina’s face drops back into its usual scowl. She rolls her eyes, flicks Emma hard in the forehead and poofs away in the familiar purple cloud.

Emma cackles, collapsing into her chair and rubbing at her head. It was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
